<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Countryhumans Smuts by Cherryplasy11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497052">Countryhumans Smuts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11'>Cherryplasy11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CountryHumans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Demon, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Gay, Incest, Kinky, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Piss, Smut, Succubus, Tentacle, angel - Freeform, cum whore, neko, wolf - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Please Comment on this chapter if you want to request.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>willing to do </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>anything</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>not willing to do</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>scat kinks (shit)
     Rape </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>request here!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Japan x Third Reich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Warning: Pissing in mouth and Tongue fucking,along with actual fucking. </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>       Third walked into the house he found the person he was looking for. Japan. She was willing to help him with this he saw that she was wearing a skirt that reached mid-thigh Causing him to see that she was wearing red lace like panties. He could feel his ‘friend’ harden and he’s thankful that his sweater was covering his crotch. He knew if Soviet Caught him with Japan the twos relationship would end. However this was a one time thing between the two. He looked at her igunoring the growing want in his gut. He rubbed the side of her underwear with the side of his index finger. Feeling the slick go onto his finger. Japan Yelps And Nearly Falls backwards. “Oh Reich your here!” She yelled she was smiling. </p><p>    He smiled back and nodded her crop top was black and it zipped up and with how her breasts moved freely he guessed that she wasn’t wearing a bra. She was wearing heels as is she was getting ready to go out. “Did you go out in that?” He asked. She smiled and nodded. “Had to drop daddy and Facist off at the airport.” She Said. He nodded and she lead him to where she slept, Before saying she had to go and Do something and leaving him alone. </p><p>    He sat there,while the two were talking he found it harder and harder to hold himself from pinning the Small Neko to the counter and fucking her there. He moved his sweater back and saw that his dick was creating a lump in his Jeans Causing him to groan out and cover it back up. He whimpers hoping that’s Japan would be back soon. He laid back and closed his eyes before Feeling the bed dip and he felt something sit on him. He opened his eyes to see Japan On His Chest. He felt confused till he realized why he was here.</p><p>     He saw that she was no longer wearing her panties and that she wasn’t facing him. However she smelt amazing and her back side looked freshly washed. He bit his lip and lifted her up to where her vagina rested on his mouth and to where he could mainly see up her back. He Gently licked Feeling her tense up. He cunt tasted sweet a bit as he stuck his tongue up into it Hearing her gasp and whimper. She held onto his shirt hem and unknowingly rubbed against his bulge. He groans causing her to moan and get the hint. </p><p>     She pulled it back and unzipped his fly. He tapped her clit with his tongue causing her to squeal and fall forwards more. He smirked and bit down on it a bit and felt her legs tighten and her cunt Tighten on his tongue. She finished with his pants and pulled his length out of Its cage. She rubbed it Feeling him stick his tongue into her Further. She,knowing how unrealistic it maybe,needed to piss. “You want to taste piss~”She Said Before Feeling His Mouth Cup her small cunt and she lets it go Moaning at the idea of him drinking it. He swallowed it smirking. She moaned as it started to shorten then if started to burst before ending with him swallowing the rest of it. He pulled her up and licked his lips enjoying the taste. He remembers how much candy and Pastres the girl usually eats,This may cause her piss and maybe cum may taste sweet. </p><p>   He pushed her down and smirked Feeling her whimper. “Tell your father thanks~” he smirked and shoved into her cunt Hearing her moan. He gripped her hair. “Your a Good Girl~ allowing me to fuck your cunt~ tell me who all had fucked You before me~” Reich smirked. “N-Nya!~ A-America a-and Russia~ oh god~ Fascist,ItalY!”She Screams Feeling him hit her uterus. “S-Soviet!~,Germany and Poland, an-and D-DADDY!” She Screams Feeling him slap her ass smirking. “You allow your own father to fuck your small cunt?~ to have you as his own little pleasuring toy~” Reich said tugging her hair. She nodded “what Does he do to your body?~” “he makes me piss myself and he has me pleasure myself in front of him. T-then he fucks my p-pussy till it’s a bright red.” Reich chuckled. </p><p>    He pulled her back and moved to undo the girls crop top and gripped the girls breasts. Holding them as he fucked her. “I-I-m gonna cum~”She Moans And Squeals cums on him. Reich pulled out and cums on her stomach as she passed out purring. </p><p> </p><p>Reich left pulling his pants up leaving the girl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Australia x Canada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>INCEST!!!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Warning:Incest,Transsexual</strong> <em> <strong> character,M-preg, and kinky Smut.</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>     Canada sat in his room reading a book. He was half asleep when his brother came to his mind. Suddenly he felt his body react to what he was thinking. He bit his lip as he thought of lewd thoughts in his mind. His alarm ruined his fantasy as he got up. He went to his closet and grabbed a duffel bag with clothes and other necessities in it till he looked down to see that his ‘friend’ had decided to pop out. He sighed angrily and pulled his shirt down. He hated being a man. He walked down to the porch And looked to see his friends in a car. He smiled and ran to them and jumped in. He was talking to Ukraine as North drove with South in the front.  South and North are Both in a relationship as Ukraine was in love with Turkey. Turkey was Already there he was setting everything up. Unknown to Canada this all was mainly to get him and Australia closer to having a relationship. If you were in a room with them in a mere 5 minuets you could tell that the two had a romantic aura when the other was around. Australia would act kinder and more friendlier when Canada was there while Canada was more...feminine. Canada Already Felt Wrong Being A man, And had often dressed up in his mother’s clothes and dresses while she was gone. All of his siblings were ether gay or un-gentleman like.Canada knew that if he were to come out as a Trans he would be held lower then the rest of his family. As New Zealand was gay and dating Wales(There Father was horrified) ,America was Gay and dating Russia(that was a fun family dinner),and Australia was Bisexual but not dating anyone as he had admitted to liking some guy. They made it to the place they were staying. It was a cabin in the middle of the woods.</p><p>     Canada got out and went inside. He could wear whatever he want! Without much judgement! He walked to his room and dropped his stuff onto the floor. He saw Australia walk in and gave him a confused look. “I thought I was staying with Philippines.” Australia said. “The directions Ukraine gave me lead me here.”  Canada Said.Australia nodded and threw his bag down and looked around, “there’s only one bed?!” He yelled. “We both took a shower naked before...I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Canada Said. He laid on the bed. Australia got curious and looked through Canada's Stuff while the other wasn’t paying attention. He felt the cloth immediately realizing that there was clothes on the top. He looked to see that the clothes looked more Feminine then he expected. He pulled them out and saw that they were female clothes. The dress he had in his hands was a flannel dress and when he looked to see panties and bras. He felt heat rise to his cheeks he dug deeper to see male clothing. He frowned how did Canada get this clothes? He dug deeper before going a scarlet. He zipped it up and got onto the bed.”Hey Guys South is sick so I’m gonna head home.” North Said caring a Suck South who had green tinted cheeks. “Oh yeah and Philip had to stay home for Japan.” North Said. “Ok!” Australia said. </p><p> </p><p>Time skip to later that night. </p><p> </p><p>    The 4 sat in a circle with Canada between Australia and Ukraine. “Let’s play truth or dare!” Ukraine Said “ok.” They all Said. “Ok,Canada truth or dare!” Ukraine “Truth!” Canada said. “Who would you have sex in this room?” Ukraine Asked. Canada went red and remembered his fantasy. “Is it ok if I only tell you?” Canada Said Ukraine nodded and allowed Canada to whisper it in his ear. He smirked and nodded as Canada sat back down.Turkey looked at Australia “Aussie,Truth or Dare?” He asked. “Dare!” Australia said as Ukraine forced Turkey down and whispered into his ear. Turkey smirked and nodded. “I dare you to kiss Canada!” Australia went red,”Truth! I meant truth!” He yelled scared to make Canada weirded out. “What’s one kink that you have?” Turkey Asked. Australia went a darker red.”Master/slave.” He said.This continues with Turkey and Ukraine both daring Australia and Canada. With the dares mainly having them answer embarrassing questions and doing embarrassing dares. “Ok Canada Truth or dare!” Ukraine Asked.  “Dare.” He said. “Wear your most embarrassing outfit!” He Said. Canada Nodded a Dark red and went to There room.</p><p>      He grabbed his bra and panties before slipping them on. He slid a maids dress on and looked in the mirror. He frowned Why was he doing this?! He sighed and Grabbed a blanket and walked back to the living room. </p><p>     Every one looked at him as it was quiet. Son turkey wolf whistled as a joke Causing Ukraine to playfully slap the back of his head.He sat down by Australia and Wrapped the blanket around him.  Australia didn’t hear turkey ask him Truth or dare. </p><p>   “T-Truth!”He Quickly Yelled not thinking. His head that was working was not the On on his shoulders. Turkey chuckled. “What do you think of Canada’s outfit?~” he Said. Australia went red but thankfully it was enough for them to move on. The game continued ending in Canada who had to wear the dress for the rest of the night. The two fell asleep with Australia unknowingly hugging Canada close to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Time skip</p><p> </p><p>        Australia woke up to the area feeling cold around him. He got up and saw that it was snowing out and it was past the windows. He frowned. He Got Up And Went to the front door and opened it. Snow was packed to the top and he quickly closed it.  He watched Canada walk in,still wearing his maid outfit. He wished that he didn’t have feelings for his little brother. “We’re snowed in.” Australia said. Canada eyes widened. “We can’t be! It’s the beginning of Christmas break!”Canada Said. </p><p>        Australia frowned. “I know but we’ll have to wait. Because Ukraine and Turkey are gone.” He heard Canada muffle a complaint. </p><p> </p><p>Time skip. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       The days had gone by quickly and more snow piled on. This caused The two to grow some food from leftover fruits and vegetables they had. This helped them survive as the food was depleting Quickly. Also,Australia found it harder to hold back his instincts. The dresses Canada wore made it harder for him as they were revealing. He figured out quickly that the other wanted to be a female. As he overheard him talking on the phone about a surgery that was due in February. </p><p>        Finally on Christmas eve  he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He walked into his and his brother's bedroom and smirked seeing him wear the same maids dress he wore the night the blizzard happened his eyes were slits as he walked over and gently grabbed Canada’s thigh. He bit his lip as he moved the Dress up to see the others white panties. He moved his hand to rubbed Where Canada’s length was. </p><p>        He bit the inside of his mouth seeing the other twitch and moan. Australia continued to rub Canada and hear the other moan twitching more and bucking up into the "Australia~"Canada eventually moaned causing the Aussie to fuel his actions. He pulled his hand away causing the Canadian to whimper.He smirked and slid Canada's panties off. HE started to suck on his hand to wet it enough to make it lubricated. He moved his hand down and slid a finger into Canada watching the other writhe on the bed. Canada whimpered and moved in his sleep whimpering. Australia waited a bit and started to thrust his fingers in and out Canada who moaned more and whimpered and bucked down. </p><p>       Canada was on his chest as someone constantly trusted into him causing him to whimper and shake bucking backwards he suddenly felt his body wake up he whimpered as he eyes opened. he felt <em>Something</em> inside of him he moaned and pushed down feeling the thing spread causing him to jerk down and looked to his side to see Australia's eyes focused on what he was doing to his brother. He saw that the Aussie's eyes were slits causing him to get excited on what the other would be doing to him. </p><p>       "Australia?"Canada said whimpering feeling himself get close to his release. Australia looked at the male smirking. "Whats the matter?~" Australia said. Canada whimpers shaking feeling the others fingers leave his body and Australia pull his pants off with his boxers. "Do you have any lube? Or lotion?" Australia asked. "Lotion. In my bag." Canada said and Australia smirked. Canada went red. "I have bad skin you know that!" Canada yelled. Australia went and grabbed it and looked at it. It smelt like Maple syrup. Australia chuckled and put a generous amount of lotion on his hand. He rubbed himself while Canada complained that he wouldn't use that much during the trip. Suddenly he shut up as Australia jumped on top of him. He kept his legs spread for the other and allowed him to slide into him Australia griped the pillow not expecting how tight the other was as the other was.</p><p>     After a few minutes Australia started to slide in and out of the other groaning. His brother moans laying his head back breathing heavily. He started to speed up finding the younger's prostate as soon as he did. He went harder listening to Canada's moans and his words merging into French. Australia kissed Canada's cheek mumbling a 'sorry' before gripping the pillow more and his eyes became snake like again before his thrusts became inhuman. Canada left his mouth open and his eyes rolled back into his head. His body not handling his brothers rough treatment of his body. Australia felt his tongue become more snake like. "Your a good girl aren't You?~"he said seductively. Canada nodded whimpering. Australia groans and thrusts deep into Canada he shook before looking at the other the two locked lips as the made out returning the lust and causing Australia to ram into Canada again. </p><p> </p><p>Time skip about 5 months.</p><p> </p><p>      The two were home and while the family was out They were cuddling watching YouTube together. He felt Canada move uncomfortably a bit "There kicking?"Australia asked. Canada nodded. "it started last night."Canada said and kissed Australia's Cheek suddenly the sound of China breaking causing the two to look at the source which was Britain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Russia x America</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Warning: Public fucking,breeding kink, Choking,Daddy kink,probably more I may need to add later. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hybrids:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Russia-Bear</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>America-Deer</strong>
</p><p>           Russia and America were walking to his car form the theater. “Are you hungry?” He asked. He nodded “for your cum~” the other flirted. He laughed as Russia choked on his spit. “I’m kiddi-Hey!” America yelled as Russia dragged him to the car. His ears laying back as Russia’s puples we’re taking up most of his eyes. Suddenly he felt something drip down his thigh. He went red realizing what it was. “R-Russia...my heat.”he Said whimpering. Russia looked at him Basically saying “I know.” He was shoved into it and Russia went into the Drivers side As he went to the back of the theater.</p><p>           America was panting as rubbed his thighs together. He was wearing his ‘Say hey if your gay shirt’ and Booty shorts that only reached top of his thigh. Russia quickly brought the seat back to were the wheel was far enough away so America wouldn’t be hitting it every time he was fucked. Slick was pooling in his shorts and bleeding through. His shoulders were seen and a pink color. He brought America onto his lap. “Maybe I should breed you~Little cubs and fawns growing in you as I fuck you when your full of them~” Russia Said. Russia wrapped his hand around America’s Neck. “What’s the matter little doe?~ can’t run from big bear that will eat you?~” Russia teased. America was gasping for air as his boyfriend kept his hand around his neck. “Aww~ your dripping?~ Haven’t been bred yet?” Russia smirked. </p><p>          America felt the liquid drip down his legs in streams as he looked around you could still somewhat see them. “P-people will see us.” He said. Russia smirked. “You would probably like that~ being recorded~” Russia Said. The grip tightened. America gasped for air as Russia pulled America’s shirt up he bit on of America’s nipples Hearing The Other Moan Out. “You know that my-Ahak.” America was gaging as Russia gently bit down Tasting the other’s Brest milk. He pulled back as America was writhing on wheel. Russia took the keys out of the ignition and pulled America’s shorts off and smirked seeing that the Other wasn’t Wearing underwear. </p><p>          Russia pulled his Length out and let go of America’s Neck. Russia slid America over his dick and smirked. America was Moaning his name as if on repeat. He made the other buck up into him.  “I can’t wait till I breed you~ you would be tight and Hard to push into~”Russia smirked. “You would like that~ Carrying my cubs~ and Fawns~ then being fucked again and again afterwords to be bred again~”Russia smirked. Russia forced America up and down his Length reaching America’s Wall. He got out of the car and forced America over the hood and slammed in and out of him. He degraded the other as he moaned and writhed on the hood tears gushing down his cheeks. “T-t-There! Russia!~” America moaned. “What was that.” Russia growled his claws digging into America’s Hips. “R-Russia!~” he Squeals as Russia slapped his ass growling. The bear hybrid Dug his claws Further in. “D-Daddy~”America yelled cumming onto the side of the car as he felt something boiling hot pour into him. He whimpers and felt the other pull out his stomach feeling heavy. Russia pulled out and watched the liquid pour out. America felt fear run through him. “Russia...” He said. </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not on my pill...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Britain x Colonial America</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Colonial America is America’s Brother...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Warning: incest &amp; Smut (And More But I write these before I write the actual work) </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Funfact: Country’s,to me,are taller then humans.</b>
</p><p>       Britain looked at his son,Colonies. The boy was about 6’10 a unusual height for a country. Causing him to be heavily protected by his siblings,especially America. Britain found it harder and hard to keep his lust away from the boy. Yes he knew it was wrong as the boy was Naïve and innocent and if his Mother cheated on him then it wouldn’t be incest. But one night he couldn’t hold his lust back,anymore.</p><p>          Britain and Colonies were alone in the house as Britain made sure to close most of the blinds and keep the doors locked,the boy’s had keys anyway. He walked up to the boy’s Bedroom and opened the door to see the boy wearing a over sized sweater and socks that went up to his thighs. He smirked and closed that door,locking it, and he closed the blinds. He went over and rubbed the boy’s thigh moving up to feel that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. He reaches to his back pocket and slid a gag that had a plastic bar on it and a string that reached to the back. He then grabbed some antlers and a deer tail Butt-plug</p><p>(...I’m going to hell.)</p><p>          He took out a collar and leash and sat it down as well. He slid the sweater off and rubbed the boy’s stomach. He heard the boy stir and wake up looking at him. “Daddy?” The boy said tiredly. “Yes sweetie?” Britain said still rubbing up his chest. “What are you doing?” He asked. “I want to play a <em>special </em> game with you.”Britain said. “What is it?” “I’ll show you as we go along. But you have to promise me that you will tell no one.” Britain said. “Ok Daddy!.” He said happily. “Ok, I have to get you ready to play!” Britain said the bo excitedly nodded. “I’ll slip these on to you,” Britain said and slid the antlers onto his son. The boy allowed him and looked at the collar weirdly. “I’m not a dog!” He Said. Britain Chuckled. “I know but you want to play?” He asked. The boy nodded and allowed his father to slip it onto him. “Open your mouth.”Britain said. The boy did and felt his father strap the gag onto his mouth. The boy looked at Britain excitedly. </p><p>       “Now What I’m gonna Do next May hurt you. But it will get better I promise.” The boy nodded uncertainly before feeling Britain bring his legs up. He saw his father suck onto his fingers before Feeling something tap his hole. He felt something push into him Causing him to gasp in pleasure. Britain gave him a shocked look. “Did you like that?” He asked the boy nodded before feeling more intruders enter his ass. He moaned out before feeling them leave a bit before feeling them re-enter. He moans shakily as his body welcomes the pleasure that his father was giving to him. He didn’t know what’s was going on but he didn’t care. He felt them leave fully before seeing his father remove his clothes allowed him to lay his legs down. He saw scars on his fathers body. He felt his bed dip down and his legs be pushed apart.</p><p>          He moaned as his father pushed into him enjoying the stretch again not realizing what his father was doing to him. He felt his father pull out a bit and when he went to protest he felt his father thrust into him again. He Squeals And grips onto the bed.”your doing very well~ maybe we can play again tomorrow~” Britain said The boy’s brothers wouldn’t be home for a few days. He slammed into the boy’s prostate watching his tip appear then disappear. There was a noticeable bump as well. </p><p>        Britain wrapped his hand around the leash and Tugged the boy up. Removing the gag. The boy’s moans could easily be heard through the house. The boy flung his head back as Britain started to jerk the boy off. “A-Am I suppose to be Feeling g-good!~” The boy Asked. Britain nodded. “Your ass feels so good~ your so tight and Warm~ Am I the only one that’s ever fucked you?~” Britain said. The boy moaned and shook. “W-what does that mean?” “Am I the only one that’s doing this to you.~” “Y-Yes!~” the boy moaned out. “Glad I got lucky~”he Said smirking. Britain felt warmth on his hand before he bucked up and cums into his son.</p><p>        The boy moaned and felt his stomach get heavy as his father pulled out and something else get shoved into him. If you were to look at him he looked like a small reindeer with a bump on his belly. “Good boy.” Britain said. He rubbed the boy’s back and the covers were pulled up over the body. The boy smiled and hugged the pillow. “Can we play again tomorrow?” The boy asked. Britain nodded. “And remember you can’t tell anyone about what happened between us.” Britain said. “Ok daddy.” He Said And fell asleep as Britain shut the light out and walked into the hallway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>